Skydiving
by Nuerue Sanders
Summary: Greg and Sara's frindship, and maybe, more began all because of Bill. But what if dear old mom comes and ruins everything? OK i just found out i suck at summaries! This is my first fic so be nice! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. traffic

(A/N) OK THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO GIVE ME SOME CREDIT! I didn't know the time the CSIs work on so I put it in normal time.

TO THE STORY

"Hey Sara, what are you doing this weekend?" Greg asked

"well I-" Sara's phone rang "excuses me one second." She said and Greg nodded

"Sidle"

"Hey Sara! Guess what!" the voice on the line said

"Its my brother. One sec Greg." Sara said to Greg. Greg nodded

"What?" Sara asked on the phone again

"I just got two tickets to go skydiving this weekend!" he said

"We're what?" asked Sara astounded

"_We're _not doing anything cause I have a business trip but you are going skydiving this weekend with a friend. And before you say no I would like to say that these tickets where very expensive and the you should have at least have an ounce of fun before your 95" he concluded

"…95?" Sara asked confused about the selected age

"well yes. I mean you are really careful of everything you do I'm sure you will live extremely long!" he said

"Okay whatever but no I cant I mean who would I bring with me I-" Sara was cut off

"I dunno, but pick someone fun! Have a great time! The tickets are on your counter! Gotta go! love ya! by!" he said rushed

"no bill wait I-" but the line was dead

"What was that about?" Greg asked

"Bill went and got me two really expensive tickets then he goes on a business living me to find some nut crazy enough to go skydiving with me…out of all the things he could of picked SKIDIVING!" Sara vented

"ME! I'm a nut!" Greg said happily

"Really? Your that crazy?" Sara asked

"Yea! I love skydiving and I like you so it fits!" Greg said

"Uhh ok then you can come!" Sara said happily

"Awesome. Thanks Sara!" Greg said

Sara and his beepers went off.

"DB on Partsherip Street?" Sara asked Greg

"Yup guess I'm with you." Greg said as the walked to the cars

"Let me guess you drive?" Greg asked and tosses Sara the keys

"You know what no you can drive I need to sleep and Partsherip is pretty far away." Sara said and threw him back the keys

"Ooookay then." he said as they got n the car.

½ hour later

"Greg stop humming!" Sara yelled

"Well sorry Mrs. Dictator but I cant sing, cant listen to music, cant complain, cant drum my fingers on the steering wheel the window or the dash bored, cant wiggle, annnnnnd I cant fiddle. We are stuck in traffic and I'm bored! We've been in the same spot for like days!" Greg complained

"We just got in here 45 minutes ago. Calm down." Sara said and there was scilence for about 2 minutes when

HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK

"LETS GO PEOPLE WE ARE HEADING TO A CRIMESCEAN!" Greg yelled out the window

"Greg! Get your head back in here!" Sara hissed embarrassed

"What? I'm not allowed to yell either?" Greg asked sarcastically

Sara rolled her eyes "Grissom's gonna kill us I'll call him." She suggested

½ an hour later

"With Gilligan, the skipper too. A millionaire and his wife, a movie star, professor and Mary Ann, HERE ON GILLIGAN'S ISLAND!" Greg sang

"Are you done?" Sara asked smiling

"Mmmhmm, I know there is more words but I just can't remember them right now." Greg replied

"Okay." Sara laughed "Do you know any normal songs? I mean if you must sing at least sing something normal!"

"Define normal" Greg asked

"Music you would here on a radio" Sara said amused

"I know lots of songs!" Greg said cheerfully

3 ½ hours later

"I'm hungry! Did you pack anything to eat?" Greg asked

"Nope didn't expect to be here this long." Sara sighed wishing she had

"The lines moving!" Greg said excited. They moved about 15 feet then stopped again. Then it started raining.

"Great _this _will improve traffic!" Sara said sarcastically

"how far are we from home?" Greg asked

" I dunno about 2 hours away without this traffic from hell and with the traffic I'd say about 6 hours to get back if that what you where thinking." Sara said

"its 11:07! I wanna sleep!" Greg complained and laid his head on the steering wheel.

½ an hour later

"What are you doing this isn't our exit! Greg why'd you pull out of traffic!" Sara asked

"I'm tired! We are going to a hotel Grissom probably already went home! We are going to sleep then leave bright and early tomorrow okay?" Greg asked

"..I guess your right." Sara agreed.

(A/N) So was it horrible? Did you hate it? If so do not reply! But if you like it or have any hints to help me with it then please review! No flames please!


	2. nightmares

Thank you, to all the people who reviewed! I don't really have anything to say so here's chapter 2Nightmares

(This chapter starts when they get to their room.)

"I call side closest to the window." Greg said as they opened the door to the hotel room.

"Side?" Sara asked confused. She looked around and saw that there was only one large comfy looking bed.

"Oooooooooh no! I should have expected something like this from you when you asked if you could sign us in and pick the room. I should of said 'You may be a tired Greg but you still are Greg' but no I didn't and LOOK what you did!" Sara complained. Greg only smiled and took off his shirt.

"Whoa! Hold on! Just what do you think is going to happen tonight?" Sara asked, Greg laughed.

"Calm down Sara! I'm just taking my shirt off to get comfy! But if you wand me to I'll-"

"No!" Sara half yelled, Greg chuckled.

"Eh that's ok. I'm to tired to entertain anyway. Maybe some other time." Greg smiled again and took of his shoes. Sara smiled and lied down on the side by the window and fell asleep.

"Hey Sar?" Greg asked looking at her sleeping form. "Sara? That's my side! I called it! I called the side by the window!" He complained, but Sara only turned over in her sleep. Greg lied down on the other side of the bed giving up, and tried to get some sleep.

A half and hour later Greg was lying wide-awake. Greg couldn't get to sleep because Sara kept tossing and turning and rolling.

'She must not be comfy.' Greg thought Intel she suddenly started thrashing around in a panic but still asleep. Her mouth was open as if she where screaming but no sound came out, and she was crying. Greg immediately shook her to wake her up, and she did.

She opened her eyes, which were full of panic fear and sadness. She looked over and Greg and tried to stop crying but she kept crying. Greg went over and hugged her tightly rubbing her back and soothing her hair.

"Hey, hey it's ok! It was a nightmare, just a nightmare! Everything is ok!" Greg comforted her. She cried on his shoulder for a while and Greg whisper comforting words to her. Finally she started calming down and collecting herself. Greg wiped a tear from her wet cheek and continued to rub her back intel she was completely calm and stopped crying.

"I'm sorry. For…making you lose your sleep and getting you…chest and shoulder wet" Sara said embarrassed that she was acting like a child. Greg chuckled.

"Sara it's ok! A cup of coffee and I'll be good as new. And I don't care bout getting wet." Greg smiled, Sara nodded. "You want to tell me about your dream?" he offered. Sara thought for a minute, and then nodded again.

"It was more of a memory then a dream. When I was younger my mother murdered my father right in front of me she was going to kill me but she was arrested and locked up." Sara paused letting Greg soak in this news. To say the least Greg was shocked.

"So you dreamt it all over again?" Greg asked

"Yes but, I dream about that often. My mother said, as she was being dragged away from me, that she would get me when she got out and then she'd kill all my friends then kill me. In my dream she killed Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Brass, and she killed you. When she killed you, you woke me up." She said.

Greg felt guilty. He saw her sleep restlessly and thought it was just how she slept. 'I should have woken her up!' he thought/yelled at himself.

"Why does your mom want revenge on you?" Greg asked.

"For the same reason she wanted to kill me. I called the cops cause I witnessed it and testified against her." Sara sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry Sara your mom's not getting out! Your safe and we're safe. Even if your mom does get out, which she wont! You will have us big boys and Catherine to fight for you. Ok? Alright you go back to bed." Greg suggested.

"Alright. You go to sleep to. Goodnight." Sara said through a yawn and lied back down.

"Goodnight."

"Thank you Greggo." Sara said in a very light whisper before she fell back into sleep. Greg smiled and watch her sleep.

"Anytime Sar, anytime."

(A.N) Till next time,

Nuerue Sanders


	3. Dear old mom

Thanks for the reviews (and an extra special thanks to Lalenna)

OK! Sorry for the long wait and the NOTHING happening I had really bad writers block, but here is Ch 3

(Takes place when they get to the lab)

Greg and Sara walk in the building. Greg smiled as people gave him 'knowing looks' (people know he slept in the same bed, and it _is _Greg so they think they know what happened…OK back to the story!)

"Well Sara that was some wild night! We should do it again sometime!" He said extra loud. Sara's face went red.

"Greg!" she hissed. Her eyes went wide when she saw Warrick hand Nick a 5 dollar bill. And mutter fine you win. "Were you betting on me?" she asked shocked.

"Um. Well you see Warrick said that he bets that you wouldn't give in to temptation, and the only other choice I had was that you did give in…so I won." Nick said.

"EXCEPT that the only action Greg got the whole time was hugging me when I was…upset." Sara exclaimed.

"So I will take that Lincoln back." Warrick said taking it back. "I knew my girl Sara wouldn't give into Greg! Way to go Sara maybe you can teach the other females your ways so Greg wont hog all the girls." Warrick said.

"Wow, I was called a temptation, and a chick magnet in the last 2 minutes…by guys non the less. Hmmm sorry guys I'm straight." he said cockily

"And very very late. Good afternoon." Grissom said walking up behind them.

"Sorry Grissom it was a long ride home." Sara explained.

"Its ok Sara. But the DB on Partsherip Street was a false call. Just some teenagers trying to be funny. You have a new case though. Sara your with Nick on it though, you have a hit and run, here is the file, have fun. And Greg, Your with me and Warrick on a Triple DB. Lets go!" Grissom ordered.

(With Sara.)

"Oh come on Sara! You cant still be mad at me!" Nick asked her, but he was ignored.

"Ok I'm sorry it wasn't right to bet on weather you got laid or not." He tried but only succeeded in making her red. "Alrighty then, I should stay out of your business and I'm really really sorry Queen Sara will you ever forgive me?" He said Dramatically. Sara tried to hold in the smile but failed.

"Alright Stokes. Your forgiven." She said and laughed when he threw a punch in the air in victory. "Your so childish"

"Yes Ma'am." They got in the car and started on their way.

(With Greg)

"Sara isn't going to forgive him I'm telling you" Warrick said.

"She will to! I know Sara, and if she is happy then she will forgive him." Greg said.

"I have to agree with Warrick on this one Greg. She was pretty embarrassed." Grissom said.

"I'm telling you. Your wrong!" Greg defended and looked out the window.

(With Sara at the crime scene.)

Sara's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sara! How are you? Did you find someone to go with you?" Bill asked.

"Yes actually I did! Greg, he is a friend of mine." She answered.

"Cool, so you are going right?"

"Yes we're going alright! Listen I'm at work right now so I'll call you back ok?"

"Alright. See ya' Sara."

"Bye Bill"

She hung up and turned to see nick smiling.

"So…where are you and Greg going?" He asked.

"My brother bought me two tickets to go skydiving and so I invited Greg to come." She said.

"Wait. You're going to go skydiving?" He asked.

"Yes Nick I'm going skydiving. Now lets get going on this case." She started looking around the floor slowly.

Nick followed suit.

end of work

(With Nick at his house.)

Nick sat down at his house, grabbed a beer, and turned on the TV.

"NO chuck! I didn't ever mean to hurt you-" nick changed the channel.

"YOUR GONNA DIE CLOWN!-" changed the channel.

"And the crazed monkeys ate the women-" ew changed the channel.

"Escaped from jail. Here is her picture. Again her name is Elizabeth Sidle and she was arrested for murder of her husband, Eric Sidle and the abuse of her little girl Sara sidle."

Clink Nick dropped his beer.

Heh ok that was chapter 3 I put some drama into it. I felt it would be a nice change well Ch. 4 will be up really soon. Probably later on today. Well please R&R reviews are love flames are Satan.


	4. what to do?

"Oh my God!" he said out loud. He stood up and ran to the phone, ignoring the beer on the floor, and dialed Grissom's number. "Come on pick up, pick up, pick up!" he coaxed.

"Grissom." He answered.

"Oh god Gris. Listen I was watching the news and Sara's mom was on it!" he explained.

"Oh so you know, yeah she was arrested for murdering Sara's mom." Grissom said thinking that was all.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me? Grissom she is like a baby sister to me! You should have told me!" nick said upset "she should have told me." He said as an after thought.

"So why was the case on the news?" Grissom asked.

"Oh yeah! She broke out of jail and is now on the lose." He said

"SHIT! Nick don't you think you could of said that first!" Grissom yelled.

"Sorry!"

"I'm going to call Sara I don't think she should be alone, but she can't come here. I have visitors." Grissom said

" She can stay here I'll go pick her up." Nick said.

"Alright I'm going to give her a call now. You head out."

"Ok, bye Grissom." Nick hung up grabbed his keys and his jacket and ran out the door.

(At Sara's house. When Nick arrived.)

Nick ran through the open door. And saw Sara talking on the phone then drop it and turn sheet white. She passed out right when he got to her. He caught her and brought her to the bedroom. Walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" he asked even though he knew it was Grissom.

"Hey is she ok? She just stopped talking." He said

"She passed out. It's a bit much to take in I guess." he said understanding.

"Aright I will leave you to take care of her then." Grissom said and hung up. Nick did to.

Nick walked in and propped Sara up so she was more comfy.

(Couple minutes later)

She stirred in her sleep and woke up. Nick was sitting next to her in the bed leaning on her bedpost.

"Nick?" She asked

"Mmmm? Oh Sara your awake!" Nick said snapping into attention.

"Yeah. Did all that really happen or was it just another nightmare?" she asked looking down.

"I'm sorry Sara but it was real." He said.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Can you hand me the phone? I want to call Bill." She asked.

"Sure." He said and went to get the phone.

He came back and gave it to her. She dialed the number and waited.

Sara! I was just about to call you! Mom she got out of jail somehow. Listen you need to-" He started.

"Bill I know. I'm with my good friend Nick." She said.

"Ok good. Are you all right? Do you want me to come over?" He asked.

"Bill I'm not 5. I can take care of my self plus Nicky is here. Ok?" she asked and smiled

"Alright. But stay safe, I know what mom said before she left but nobody will hurt you ok?" He asked making sure she was ok.

"Ok Bill. Listen I have to go. Love you bye." She said and hung up.

"Are you ok Sara?" Nick asked. Sara nodded her head. Would you mind if I called Greg? I kind of talked to him about this before and I think he would want to know." She asked. Nick looked upset for a second.

"Sara? How come you never told me about your mom? I though you knew you could trust me." He asked.

"Nick…I didn't tell anyone else except for Grissom, and Greg. And I had to tell them. I would of told you but…I don't know. Nick are you mad at me? Because I know that I can trust you but this is really personal and the less people who know the better. Well now the whole county knows, but it _was_ personal." She said.

"I just wanted to know that's all Sara. You call Greg. I'm going clean a mess I made a little while ago (the beer)." He said and walked out.

Sara called Greg.

It rang 4 times then,

"ITS ME! The wonderful wonderful Greggo! I'm off being Wonderful somewhere else; try my cell phone or my work number. If you don't have it then you must be a creppy stalker guy trying to rape me. But what can I say who wouldn't want to rape me! Oh and if you're a cop, or and insurance company then I am sorry! Well here comes that annoying beep that is at the end of every voice mail, man I wish I had a honk or something. **BEEP**" Sara smiled at the voice mail.

"Hey Greg, um something happened and my mom got out of jail. I thought you ought to know. Please call me, I'm at nicks house. Bye" and she hung up.

(1/2 an hour later)

Nick had Sara calmed down and they where both watching some random show about 3 guys and 3 girls trading lives with each other and posing as the other gender when the door was thrown open and in ran Greg and ran up to Sara and hugged her.

"Are you alright Sara? When did this happen? Hi Nick." He said

"Hi Greg. I'm fine now. Nick took care of me and calmed me down. It happened like 35 minutes ago," she said.

"Hi Greg." Nick said

"Hi Nick. Thanks for talking care of Sara!" He said

"Hey it wasn't like I did it for you. She is my friend too you know." He said a little coldly.

"Wuh? Hey man, what is the matter with you? Why are you so mad at me?" Greg asked defending myself.

"He is just a little hurt that I told you bout my mom and not him." Sara filled him in.

"Oh, ok" Greg said but was still kept his distance from Nick.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door. Sara jumped.

"Sara! I know you're in there! I see your Car!" A woman yelled from the other side of the locked door.

"Oh, God! It my mother!" She whispered.

(ok. That's it for today! I'm off to go to the movies! See ya)


	5. kidadult napped

"It's _her_?" Greg hissed in a whisper.

"Oh god Greg! My dream is going to come true! I'm going to watch you all die then die myself!" she panicked

"No. Its not going to happen no one is going to die!" Greg comforted.

"Sara! Answer the door hunny, Mommy is here, she wants to take you home and we can play around for the little while you have left!" She said in a mothering tone.

"Just keep quiet. Maybe she will think we left to go-" Nick started

"GO TO HELL! AND LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Sara yelled.

"I've been to hell thanks to you testimony ageist me. Now its your turn!" Then there was a loud bang and the door cracked.

"God we have to get out of here!" Greg said.

"I'm going to cal Grissom. He will come and-" bang, crack, the door cracked a little more. Nick ran to the phone and called Grissom.

Greg stood up and walked over to the door. CRACK! It cracked almost all the way. He jumped back and ran over to the room where Nick was and shut the door to the room.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked

"If she gets in I don't want Nick in danger, she doesn't know he is in here. If she gets us she won't kill us but probably take us home with her. Then we can stall us some time. He can help us." Greg said fast.

" She doesn't know our here either! You go hide with him!" Sara told him.

"No way I'm going to leave you." He said looking at the door. Crack, and the door was down. Standing there was a woman looking about 18 years older then them; black very long hair and a murderous look to her eyes. She had a gun.

"Oh who do we have here?" She asked looking at Greg.

"I'm Greg and I wont let you hurt Sara!" He said glaring at her. She smiled.

"Well what a brave boy! I'd clap but I would drop my gun." She said.

"Now dear dear Sara. I want you and your friend here to get in the back of the truck." She said as if talking to a 5 year old. When she saw that Sara wasn't moving she pointed the gun at Greg. "Or I'll shoot him in the heart." She threatened. Sara got up and nodded. "Good girl" Her mother said and took out a mother gun from behind her back and shot her in the arm. It wasn't a bullet though it was a tranquilizer. Sara fell paralyzed on the floor. Greg ran to her.

"Now you're a good strong boy. Would you be a doll and carry her to the trunk of my car? And don't even think of running or I will shot her." She said.

"You wouldn't, it wouldn't feed the revenge you crave for." Greg said confidently

"You smart to, well the girl has a good taste in me, Strong, smart, brave, and handsome. You'd die for her wouldn't you?" she asked and Greg nodded. "Fine then, I'll shot the boy in the other room talking on the phone." She threatened.

"How'd you know Nick was here?" Greg asked astounded.

"About 23 years in prison you get very keen senses. Now get a move on, Greg." She said. Greg walked over and slowly picked Sara up. He put her in the back of a van and tied her up under gunpoint. He then had to climb in himself and lie down with his hands behind he back. She handcuffed him and smiled. She put something under Greg's nose. He didn't know what it was but it smelt strong and horrible. He soon passed out. She shut and locked the door from the back.

(Sorry its so short but life hast been unkind and have only given me a couple minutes to write this at school. More to come though. Please leave nice comments and no flames please!)

Love,

Rachel


	6. old room

Okie Dokie here is then next part. Sorry it took so long but my computer was having a really bad log and stuff so my dad had to clean it. Thank you to all my reviewers, and I am really sorry if there are more spelling and or grammar mistakes because I really stink at that I do have word so I'm not sure why its not picking them up when I check then on spell check but hey, I will try harder ok? OK! On to the story.

Recap of ch 5

She handcuffed him and smiled. She put something under Greg's nose. He didn't know what it was but it smelt strong and horrible. He soon passed out. She shut and locked the door from the back.

Ch 6

Very Slowly Greg opened his eyes. He looked around and realized that he wasn't in his comfy bed, but in a very cold bedroom, painted pink and with many stuffed animals. He tried to stand up but his hands where chained to the floor. He looked around and Sara was next to him awake and crying. She was chained up just like him.

"Sara?" He whispered trying to get her attention. She jumped a little and looked around.

"Sara, I'm over here." He whispered again. She looked directly at him and he could see how scared and sad she was.

"I'm sorry Greg! You shouldn't have been pulled into this! This is my entire fault!" She looked down.

"Sara…If I had to be brought into this, I'm glad it was with you…Ok that was pretty cliché." Sara laughed a little, but didn't stop crying. "Sara…" He reached over as far as he could for her hand. He just barely reached it. He took it and gave it a squeeze for support and comfort. She looked smiled a little and looked over at him.

"Now where are we?" He said looking around.

"My old room, this is the first time I have seen it since that day." Sara looked around.

Greg looked down at the chains and looked at Sara with a questioning look.

"Well those weren't there before!" She assured Greg.

"Welcome home Sara!" Sara's mother said from the wall. They looked up and Greg glared up at her.

"Do you like being back? Good, because you will be here for the rest of your life. Chained up like that. No food, no drink, no bathroom. But if you think of it this way…I gave you each other to keep each other company. Have you noticed? There are no doors or windows? No way to get out. Now that I am sure that you will die I can finally rest in peace. And me being a good mother I even got you a parting gift. I loaded the gun with two extra bullets. If you want to leave the easy way you are free to." She said and pulled out a gun and held it to her head. She threw Greg a pair of keys "Good bye darlings" And she shot herself in the temple. Sara flinched, Greg unlocked his chains and went over and unlocked Sara's. He bent down and hugged her. She cried more, not for her mother or even herself but for Greg.

After a couple of minutes of silence Sara stopped crying and looked down. They had both sat down on the floor.

"So…I guess that means we aren't going skydiving?" Greg asked breaking the silence.

Sara laughed and nodded "Guess so."

"You know what! I wont let this happen! You and I are going to live and we are going to go skydiving! I promise you that!" He said and smiled.

"You better keep that promise!" Sara said with a smile but soon looked down again. "Greg if we don't make it out of here…"

OK! That's it for today! Love you all! Please review and be nice.

Love,

Rachel


	7. cards passing time

Hahaha ok I'm sorry this took so long. I had a lot on my plate lately. I thought I should put some humor back into the story.

Thanks a lot to Jules, or http/ Lexxia. She is a great friend and a great author.

Also thanks to Mini. She is my best Friend and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction w/o her!

Recap of ch 6

"You know what! I wont let this happen! You and I are going to live and we are going to go skydiving! I promise you that!" He said and smiled.

"You better keep that promise!" Sara said with a smile but soon looked down again. "Greg if we don't make it out of here…"

Ch 7

"I want to tell you that I-"

"No! We are getting out of here! Then you can tell me! We are going skydiving and I know all this because Nick was there and we have the Best CSI team looking for us. Now let's think of something fun to do. Are there cards in here?" Greg asked looking around.

Sara looked as well.

"Aha! Found some." She yelled "Why would she put these in cards in here?" Sara asked. She looked at the back of the cards and saw a note.

'Sara,

You have made it to 5 years old! Good job sweetie! I'm sorry I couldn't be there for it. I bought you this deck of cards so that when I come home you can win your presents from me. I'm not going to go easy on you and no cheating. Practice makes perfect honey, and I want you to practice a lot.

See you soon birthday girl!

Love,

Daddy'

Sara glared at it.

"She put this in here to remind me how my dad wasn't here for us." She said.

"I'm sorry Sara. Hey lets play a game so we can your mind off of things like that." Greg suggested.

"Okay what game do you want to play?" She asked shuffling the deck.

"Strip Poker!" Greg yelled

"Greg, its only me and you playing." Sara reminded him.

"I know perfect huh?" Greg said laughing. Sara playfully hit his shoulder.

"How about regular poker then?" He suggested.

"Alright" Sara agreed and dealt.

(5 min. later)

"Greg Stop! We're not playing Strip poker! Put your cloths back on!" Sara said through her laughter.

"Come on Sara it least take off your shirt. I feel like I'm giving but not getting anything" Greg pouted while standing in only his boxers.

"No!" Sara yelled "put your cloths on!"

"No!" he mimicked her. "Take your cloths off!" He then started cracking up.

"Come on what if they come and find us and your like this?" She asked.

"I'll just say that with all this commotion, plus your own greedy needs and wanted, and my irresistible good looks, you tried to rape me." He said simply.

"What!" Sara yelled.

"Jay Kay Sara! Shesh, I was just kidding!" He laughed.

Sara rolled her eyes. It grew silent for a long time.

"Oh God! Greg There is a huge rat!" Sara whispered.

Greg looked at it as it ran through a hole in the wall.

"Yeah but don't worry it is gone now. It ran through that hole in the…wall…Wait a moment, a hole in the wall!" Greg Ran over to it. It was very small but he could see a street and cars outside of it.

"Well we're not saved but this is definitely good!" Sara said with a smile. Greg nodded. "Now put on your cloths." She demanded again. Greg groaned but put them back on.

OK! That's it for today. I will try to post another chapter real soon!

No flames please. Love you all!

Rae


	8. Stench and help

I am finally home from my trip so I was in a mood to write so here is a ch 8. Hope you Enjoy. Thank you so much to my reviewers!

Recap of Ch 7

"Yeah but don't worry it is gone now. It ran through that hole in the…wall…Wait a moment, a hole in the wall!" Greg Ran over to it. It was very small but he could see a street and cars outside of it.

"Well we're not saved but this is definitely good!" Sara said with a smile. Greg nodded. "Now put on your cloths." She demanded again. Greg groaned but put them back on.

Ch 8

"Greg I am hungry, thirsty, freezing and tired. We have been here for a whole day where are they?" Sara began to cry again and Greg walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I know, Sara. I am to. They will be here soon I'm sure. But in the mean while you can sleep there is a bed here after all." Greg said falling asleep himself.

"No I cant were would you sleep?" She asked looking up at him sniffling.

"Right here on the floor." He said and patted the floor to emphasize his point.

"I refuse to sleep on the bed." Sara said stubbornly lying down on the floor, closing her eyes.

Greg smiled and lied down behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Pulling her close to him.

"Greg? What are you doing?" She asked confused

"You said you were cold. Body heat, Sara, Body heat." He said chuckling.

"No I mean, what are you doing on the floor? I gave the bed to you." Sara said confused.

"What kind of man sleeps on the bed when a lady is sleeping on the floor?" He asked yawning. Sara smiled and leaned ageist him.

"I never knew you were so sweet Greg." She commented.

"There's more to Greg Sanders then a Hot Body, wonderful sense of humor, and great cloths and charm you know." He teased. "Plus, There isn't enough room on the bed for both of us and I want to be able to brag that I slept with Sara Sidle." He added with a smile. Which earned him a playful slap.

"Oh yeah! We already slept together! At that Hotel! That makes this the second time!" He laughed when she slapped him gently again.

"Go to sleep Greg" He could practically here the blush in her voice.

"Alright. G'night Sara." He said

"Night Greg." She said through a yawn making it sound like 'Ganiha Hrag'

(the next morning)

"Greg?" Sara asked shaking him awake

"Mmmm?" He replied not opening his eyes. "Are we home?"

"No we are still in the room, but something is wrong!" Her voice was panicked. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He took in a breath of air then gagged.

"What is that awful smell?" He asked staring at Sara.

"My mom." She said looking at the corner, were her mother lay lifeless and covered in flies and other insects

"Oh god." He said.

"I know. I don't know I will be able to stand the smell." She said breathing through her shirt.

"I know. OH GOD! I stripped in front of your mother!" He said trying to lighted the mood. Only seceding in getting slapped a little harder the last night. "Sorry." He added.

"Sara walked over to were the hole in the wall was and crawled down to it breathing in the fresh air.

"Come on over Greg." She invited and in a second Greg was next to her breathing. There was a comfortable silence

"Greg? Why aren't we saved by now?" Sara asked upset.

"I…I dunno Sara, but we will be. We have to be. They are all looking really hard for us. They will find us. They will." He said.

"You keep saying that but we are still here." Sara said closing her eyes.

Greg pulled her close to him in a lye down, type of hug. (A/N sorry if that didn't make sense)

"It takes time babe. Plus I kind of like spending this much time with you." He said

"It would be so much better if we weren't being held hostage in a room with a decaying family member, flies, and only one source of fresh air." She countered and laid her head on his.

"I have an idea." Greg said taking in a deep breath.

"HELP! THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE IN HERE AND IT SMELLS!" He screamed on the top of his lungs. Sara cringed and held her hands over her ears.

"GREG STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME A SPLITTING HEADACH AND I DON'T HAVE MEDICAIN!" She yelled over his voice trying to get his attention.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! THERE IS A BODY AND WE NEED AIR AND FOOD!" He yelled even more loudly.

After 10 minutes of yelling and screaming they gave up. Intel…

"Is someone in there? Hello?" A child's voice asked from close up. Sara and Greg's hearts flew high.

"Yes! We are here! Help!" Sara said almost crying with relief.

That's it for today I am in need of food. So hungry. Hope you liked it!

Love,

Rachel


End file.
